Ipod Challenge
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: I did the Ipod challenge! It's obviously Mirandy! I don't really know- read and review Darlings! That's all.


**A/N: Ipod song challenge! I only did 8, because the 9th and 10th songs were really dumb and I didn't want to cheat! Anyway, these are in no way connected to the other ones, and they are in a random order! Read away!(:**

**1\. True Love: Patsy Cline**

"Do you ever wonder how we ended up like this?" Andrea asked her wife, pulling her in tighter.

"Sometimes" Miranda responded, allowing Andy to lay her head on Miranda's shoulder. "Though I suppose it was probably an angel."

Andy hummed in agreement, allowing the older woman to lead her around the floor in their living room.

""That," Miranda started, "And true love/"

Andrea lifted her head from Miranda's shoulder and used a hand to pull her wife's lips to hers.

Before giving into the kiss Andy murmured against her lips,

"True love indeed."

**2\. No other way- Jack Johnson**

Andrea sat up in bed, her phone ringing, it was Miranda.

"Hello?" Andy yawned

"Andrea?" Miranda sounded shaken.

"Yes, Miranda are you okay?"

A long sigh and then silence followed her question.

"Miranda it's-" She stole a look at her digital alarm clock, "3 in the morning. What do you need?" Andy's voice was a mixture of annoyed and seemingly patient.

"Nevermind Andrea, I'm sorry to have Woken y-"

"No. Miranda, what's wrong?"

Another sigh sounded.

"Stephan came here, to the house tonight, He tried to touch me… in, well, That way. I'm just very confused."

"Oh Mira," The term of endearment slipped of Andy's lips before she could stop it. "I'm sorry, do you need me to come over?"

"No, No… I just, I just want answers."

"If I had them, I would share everyone with you."

Andy could hear her boss smiling over the phone. "Yes, yes I know. I'm feeling much better now, Thank you. Good night Darling."

"Good night Mira, I'll see you in the morning."

**3\. I choose You: Sara Bareilles**

Miranda had pulled out all of the stops for dinner tonight, it was going to be perfect. Tonight she was ask her beautiful girlfriend of 7 months to be her wife.

"Mira?" Andrea called into the town home's dark hall. "Are you home darling?"

Just as the words slipped out of Andy's pouty mouth Miranda came sweeping down the stairs. She was wearing a blood red Oscar De La Renta gown, which flowed deliciously from her waist to her feet.

"Hello Baby." Miranda kissed her girlfriend soundly, before nipping at her bottom lip lightly, "There's a present for you upstairs, on our bed. Go. And then to the dining room darling."

Twenty minutes later, Andy stood in front of the older woman in a silver, shimmering, mermaid style gown that Donatella had made especially for her. Miranda made a mental note to thank her friend, the dress hugged Andrea's devilish curves beautifully.

"Mmm," Miranda moaned in appreciation, "You look magnificent, Baby." Her eyes darkened and licked her lips.

"Well, you assaulted me before I could tell you how utterly sexy you look in that dress. That red is my favorite."

After dinner, Miranda decided it was time, getting down on one knee she started.

"I finally figured out what has been wrong, you- or rather, the absence of you. Anyway, you can turn me into a bubbling mess of bad romantic lines. I love you Baby, I have never needed someone the way I need you.I make choices everyday, but this is both the easiest and the hardest choice I have ever had to make. But I choose you Darling, I choose you today, and forever."

Andrea had tears streaming down her face and she nodded, not being able to form words anymore. Miranda slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto Andy's finger.

"I choose you Miranda, Forever Darling."

Miranda pulled her now fiance into her arms and kissed her deeply before whispering

"Only you Baby."

**4\. Bruises: Chairlift**

"My knees hurt Mira." Andy groaned walking into her wife's office and pulling the door shut behind her.

Andrea knew that if anyone else had come in, not only unannounced but also shutting the door, which was almost always open. The shutting had started once Andrea had.

Miranda chuckled, spinning in her chair to face her young love.

"Come here Darling"

Miranda opened her arms for Andy.

As Andrea walked towards the desk, Miranda realized the younger girl was limping slightly,

"Come sit on my lap Baby girl." Miranda cooed at her wife.

As lightly as she could, Andy sat on the older woman's lap. Miranda wrapped around Andrea's waist, tucking her chin into her neck, leaving light kisses on the expanse of skin.

"We can't do that on concrete again Mira, my knees are bruised." Andy lifted her skirt to show her wife the pain that her pleasure had brought Andrea.

"Yes Darling."

**5\. Hips Don't Lie: Shakira**

Miranda had always hated dancing, she wasn't overly coordinated, sure, slow dances were easy, but the salsa? The Tango? No way.

Yet, here she was, in some Latin dance club, watching her young lover grind herself against a very muscular and very sweaty man. If she wasn't 100% sure that Andrea was 100% gay and 300% in love with her, she would be very jealous.

Andy did look simply ravishing in the skin tight, deep purple tube dress, and nude Prada heels made her legs look positively endless. Her tight body shone with perspiration.

Miranda loved her girlfriend's body, each curve an expanse of land she needed to explore, she was glorious, a magical combination of beauty, brains and rapier wit. The young woman was a goddess. Thinking of the fact that once she was successful in getting out of this club, Andy's devilish hips would be moving against her own.

**6\. I really Don't Care: Demi Lovato**

"Please don't talk to me, ever again." Andy grit her teeth at the man in front of her.

"Andy, honey, we're meant to be. Cassandra meant nothing, it was a mistake." Nate cried out to her, Andy wasn't having it.

"Nathan, I am a happily engaged woman, to the love of my life, and probably my next life too." She sighed heavily. "I don't care about what you have to say. I really do not care."

Andy turned on her heel and flipped him the bird as she walked away.

**7\. I Just Wanna Be Mad for Awhile**

"Yes. _**Miranda, **_the coffee is in the pot." Andy rolled her eyes at her wife of seven years.

"Andrea, baby, what's wrong?" Miranda **Hated **it when Andrea called her by her full name, because it usually meant she was angry with her.

"I can't believe you! I cannot believe that you don't get it! Ugh! I'm going to work, goodbye Mira." Andy slammed the door closed before shooting the other woman a text.

_I just need to be mad Mira._

**8\. Ain't Nothing Bout You: Brooks and Dunn**

Miranda Priestly stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing every inch of her naked body. "I'm getting old." She spoke to the empty bathroom.

She and her lover had just made love, on every surface in her bedroom, and said woman was now to Miranda's knowledge, sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"No sweetie, you're getting beautiful, well- more beautiful." Andy's sleepy voice surrounded Miranda and warmed her from the inside out.

The older woman snorted in response. "As if I am anything spectacular."

Andy came to stand behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her lithe waist.

"No, no, no, there is absolutely nothing about you." She placed a kiss on Miranda's shoulder, "That doesn't do something for me. Your laugh, your smile, the rose tattoo on your hip, your voice, I love it all."

Miranda turned, tears in her eyes, "Thank you Darling."


End file.
